nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Haruno Hinori - Deceased
Personality: Hinori her personality: She is calm and and smart. She is strong but as strong hearted and a good person She help's those who needs her the most. Hinori her love for Origami came to excist when she was in the orphan house for a few years and all she could do is making origami or reading books. Hinori has her happiness back she has a place where she is wanted with a great kage and friends. No bully No Enemy. Nothing Behaviour: She is a bit shy towards strangers but she is working on that, as she might be most on herself if her friends arent around she would be just tagging around with her little kitten Midnight Nindo: (optional) "I protect the one's i love and care for a problem with that?" Pet':' Midnight (Cat) Weapon of choice: Daggers. Strengths: Taijutsu Medical Nin Speed Weaknesses: Genjutsu Handseals ShurikenJutsu Weapon Inventory: ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 10 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: Daggers. '''Total: 62 Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Taijutsu: Taijutsu *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank Cherry Blossom Impact C-Rank Medical Ninjutsu: Medical Ninjutsu: *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank Chakra Maanipulation: Chakra Manipulation/Flow * Tier I - able to controll the flow of chakra through the Body and spesific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank * Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple controll over them but not giving them extra strength. Excpet Spesific Tecnique where its stated in the Jutsu. - C rank *Legendary - The ability to use Chakra Element Flow to enhance weapons / S-rank Jutsu - S-rank Background Information: The Begining: Hinori was born on 14th april 182. She was born blind . Her parents never knew why she was born that way,but they loved her anyways. Amongst herself she had a older brother that was seven year older then herself his name is Handa. After a year off 3 . When Hinori just got 3 years old. and her family got attacked. As her parent’s died that very day. All that was left was herself and her older brother. But they got separated caus Hinori was to young to be left alone as well as her brother was to young to take care off her and her blindness would have made it impossible for him to enroll the academy. So Hinori got taken by other people to live at their home. But those people couldn’t take care off her after they took her to a other village inside Iwagakure. So she got placed inside a orphan house. There she met new children as she had a bully caus she looked different then them they said only caus she had black hair,was blind and had kitty slashes on her face. Hinori was unhappy here most of the time.Except when she was with her only friend Miko.When she turned six years old she and Miko started to make origami just for fun She didn’t had anything else to do,being blind and then being bullied by the bully she still had in this orphan house she got to know the name off her bully Masamune. After she got to know his name she would start to talk to him trying to let him stop bully her. But he wouldn’t stop caus she was still different he said. Hinori lived for five more years in the orphan house she was eleven by then. All she and Miko did was making origami she took that in as her hobby. But one day. Miko collapsed on the ground and was transfered to the hospital, Hinori was with her everyday in the hospital. And Miko told her she had a strange sickness,it had no cure and she was going to die. So she told the doctors to take her eyes and implant them into Hinori. That way she would live on inside her friend, and her friend would finally be able to see again.Hinori was gratefull to Miko for doing so and would never forget her friend. A few months after the eyes were implanted and she was discharged from the hospital and returned to the orphanage.Hinori walked over to the head off the orphan house she asked if she could go. The director said she could under a circumstantial that she had to find a home or anything to live. Hinori agreed as she started to pack her stuff. As she then went out. Travel to a unknown village: Hinori walked over lands for days as she reached the lands she didnt know She had a picture with her from her and her brother was she able to find him here yet again? But the very second she just reached the land she got attacked by a spy from a other village a spy that came here to inspect the village for war. Hinori with no fighting skill’s or anything else was scared for the guy the guy had a name Miyamoto. But after he told her his name he didn’t show any sympathy as he started to attack her as he grabbed her by her waist. Hinori started to scream after she did so even though it was useless caus the village wouldn’t hear her Miyamoto knocked her out as she got thrown down on the ground as the spy flew the scene. When she woke back up she would rub her head a bit as she wondered what just happened why he was here what was his plan?, Just as Hinori took her picture from the ground she saw a man walking around he looked familiar. Hinori looked at her picture. Could it be? Her brother? At older age?. Hinori stood up as she would scream for him. After he came to her as they had a talk and they eventually got to know they were family as in brother and sister he took her home. Once she came there she got to know his wife a beautiful woman that she was. Hinori was happy for her brother that he found her as she smiled. The day off the attack on the village: After another year passed the village got attacked, was this the spy’s doing she saw a year ago?? Hinori was with her brother’s wife as they got separated after she got taken away by an unknown person. Hinori started to scream for her brother as she saw someone else he attacked her brother’s wife as she then got killed as the person took her eye’s. Hinori looked shocked as she was unable to move or to make even a sound to let her brother hear her once more. After she got thrown down on the ground she snapped back into reality. She would crawl down to her brother’s wife as she couldn’t look at her as tears would flow down as she looked up it seems her brother had arrived aswell as she looked at him with shocked but teary eyes. “I’m sorry brother ” Hinori muttered to herself in tears as she would stand up to let her brother with his wife’s body as she didn’t noticed someone else was with him. After the years she was living here she never got to know his name yet all she matters for now was her brother and what he was going to do now.After he was ready to burry his wife Hinori placed some flower’s down on his wife’s chest as tears would flown down more. “You never deserved this” She would say whispering. After the loss of her brothers wife: As on the age of 9 years old Hinori lost her brother also due to brokenheart and suffering from pain to the loss of his wife he killed himself as he left his little sister all on her own, But the people of this village took care of this young girl, as they gave her a home she could stay in to sleep or to be all alone if she needed to be, after all those time she tryd to find her brother she only could spend time with him so little that she already lost him yet again but only this time for good, Hinori closed herself of most of the time from the people inside this village she only let them bring her some food and something to drink but that would be it she was on her own as she was making Origami the only thing she could do to forget her pain she lost so many in her young life. Leaving to find Yonshigakure: At her age of 11 years old Hinori packed her stuff once more as she picked up her kitten she got from the village people as she placed Midnight on her shoulder, Hinori thanked the people that took care of her after she lost her only family as she left the village on her way to a village that was named Yonshigakure she heard she could become a genin there as she was determed to become a ninja just like her brother was. It took her a couple of weeks to get to that village caus she didnt know where it was after stopping by some villages where she asked if they knew where Yonshigakure was. After she finally found the village she was greeted by the kage of this village as she was taken inside as she got her own home to live in as she placed down her bags and her kitten Midnight she would look around with her big green eyes as she was amazed how nice it looked around here compared to the village she used to be in. Hinori became a Genin of the Yonshigakure village as she trained hard every single day she was outside to train no matter what circumstances or weather she wanted to get strong as she was determed to get stronger before she would go to the chuunin exam one day. Becoming Chunin/Jounin: A few years passed as Hinori turned 16 years old, She had trained for this day in the few years she made a friend his name is Saito as they trained together sometimes, But here is the day of all days the Chuunin exams She passed the chuunin exams together with her friend Saito as she was happy, She felt like she grew stronger with the day and that was good caus this is what she wanted, She was getting strong in taijutsu but outside that she was training herself also in Medical Ninjutsu, But she wasnt as great in that yet caus she didnt had alot of time to train in that. two years passed by as she has managed to get better in her medical ninjutsu as her sensei teached her most of the things she should know about Medical and Taijutsu. Hinori got called at the kage office when she turned 19 years old, The Kage asked her if she wanted to become a Jounin of this village as Hinori answered yes, It seems not only she but her friend Saito became Jounin of this village aswell as they could work together once more. Roleplaying Library: Chase the Kage-11/19/14 ''' '''Approved by: Approved by ItsumoYamanaka 11/15/2014